Emotionally Brave
by xX.Chu-Chan.Xx
Summary: "Do you know why I asked Gianini and Talbot to remove my curse? Even for a short while?" Yuni remained silent as she merely watched Reborn's every move, "It's not because I'm afraid of death, nor is it because I'm trying to extend it." A slender hand gently touched the smooth surface of the coffin, "I just wanted to see my stupid student one more time." R&R! Merry Christmas!


**Merry Christmas Pipz! Especially to you SilverMononoke!**

**This story gift is especially for you~! (sorry I couldn't pick out a better title)**

* * *

**_Emotionally Brave_  
**

Soft footsteps could be heard as a small figure walked through the foggy forest of Namimori. It was a cold night... or rather day. The sun was soon to be rising as the dark skies lightened up a bit.

The dry leaves crunched under the person's boots. Despite the kind of clothes _she_ wore and only having her white cloak to warm her up, she did not shiver, nor did she make any uncomfortable looks. She merely went on her way as if the cold did not bother her. Her dull blue eyes just stared directly at her destination as she saw _something_ within the dark shadows of the forest.

She suddenly felt something in her heart, making her clutch her chest unconsciously.

It was those things she kept feeling. It was bothersome, for she could not process what it is. Ever since Byakuran had _fixed_ her, she had been having those strange... _feelings_.

Now, something in her told her to go to where she currently was.

A visit she had to make...

As she got nearer, she could make out a shape of a..._coffin_.

Her eyes narrowed as she stopped next to it. No doubt about it... the crest on the cover was obviously the _Vongola's _crest.

Gently she knelt beside it and touched the cold surface, "The Vongola Decimo..." She softly spoke. If she remembered correctly, the Decimo had died in the hands of Byakuran. Byakuran also let the guardians of the Vongola keep the body of their boss... as an act of generosity.

Suddenly, for unknown reasons, she shut her eyes and waited.

But...what was she waiting for?

_Click._

Her eyes slowly opened, but she did not turn around to see who it was. For some reason, she was expecting whoever had arrived.

"Who goes there?" The voice sounded threatening but she did not waver nor did she shudder at the menacing aura behind her.

Slowly she stood up and spoke, "The Sun Arcobaleno..." she turned around and eyed the _tall_ dark figure behind one of the trees. She could see something glint in the figure's hold, and for sure... it was a gun.

"Yuni...?" The weapon was lowered, and the man stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself.

In adult form, Reborn stood. Sharp dark eyes and an emotionless mask was worn by his now baby fat-free face. He wore his usual outfit: the expensive-looking suit and not to mention his fedora.

"Your pacifier..." The girl, apparently named Yuni, stared at the man's chest, where the said item should've been.

"It had been removed..." Reborn answered, "...but only temporarily. The Trinsette policy is getting to me... so I requested Gianini, along with Talbot, to create something to help remove the curse... even for a short while."

"You're dying." Yuni spoke- her tone not even changing to the slightest bit. She felt a sudden sting in her heart, but she did not mind this as she went on, "You're going to die soon... just like the other arcobalenos. And Byakuran-sama will soon take possession of your pacifier."

Something flashed in Reborn's eyes at the mention of Byakuran's name. He clutched tightly at the gun as he pursed his lips, "Byakuran..." He scowled bitterly, before turning to Yuni, "He did something to you... didn't he?"

Her face remained blank as she spoke, "Byakuran-sama did nothing but _help_ me. He will soon save this sad world by making it better."

Instead of making a comment of what Yuni said, Reborn approached Yuni and put a hand on her fluffy hat, "I trust you."

Her expression remained blank at what the other had said. Her eyes just stared at his dark ones.

Was he deaf? Or was he probably hallucinating? Because for some reason, his eyes looked like they were looking at something more different than what he really was seeing and his ears seemed to be hearing more than what he should really be hearing.

"Do you know why I asked Gianini and Talbot to remove my curse? Even for a short while?" Reborn passed by the Sky arcobaleno and sat next to the coffin. Yuni remained silent as she merely watched Reborn's every move, "It's not because I'm afraid of death, nor is it because I'm trying to extend it."

A slender hand gently touched the smooth surface of the coffin before pushing away the leaves that landed on top, "I just wanted to see my stupid student one more time."

"You will be seeing him in the next world." Yuni bluntly said.

Reborn smirked, "As much as that is true... I believe... you're wrong."

"..."

"Dame-Tsuna had learned a lot during my trainings with him. And there's one lesson he will never forget." The hitman took off his fedora, revealing his spiky hair before putting it on the coffin, "And that's to never leave his _Famiglia_..."

_**I'm scared... but I have to do this... for everyone.**_

Dull blue eyes widen at the sudden voice that spoke in her mind. Her eyebrows creased in confusion, and suddenly... something blurry flashed in her mind. She fell on her knees as her eyes widen slightly.

Reborn just stared at Yuni before looking down. His expression was blank, but his eyes held a solemn look, "Dame-Tsuna can be such a coward sometimes...-"

"You're... w-wrong..." Yuni's wide eyes remained on the dark skies above her. What was this feeling? It's so strange... Her heart seemed to be beating really fast against her chest... what was this? Byakuran never told her about this before.

"Sawada-san...h-he was a-afraid..."

"_Yuni... can I have a minute?" Yuni, who was busy making flower crowns in her mansion's garden, looked up to see the current boss of the Vongola, "Sawada-san!" She brightly smiled._

_The brunet returned a tired smile, making the girl frown for a moment._

_Something_ was trying to speak through her... trying to invade her thoughts... it wasn't her, yet... it felt like it _was_ her. Her mouth opened to continue, "...b-but, at the same time...h-he was trying to be b-brave."

"_I'm sorry to have you involve with all this..." Sad caramel eyes looked at the small flower in his hand._

_Yuni made a small smile before looking down at the half finished flower crown on her lap, "It's fine Sawada-san... I have actually foreseen this to happen. It is my fate..." And with that she shut her eyes._

The painful feeling was growing within her chest as she clutched it through her robes. Reborn just watched her with calm and calculating eyes.

"S-Sawada-san... h...he..."

"_There's no such thing as fate... only decisions." Before Yuni knew it, she was engulfed into a hug, "Thank you for being strong Yuni... I know exactly how you feel..." His hug tightened as he spoke in a shaky voice- _

"_I'm scared...but I have to do this for everyone..." Tears suddenly welled up within her eyes as the other continued, "That's what you're thinking too...right?"_

"_I..."_

"_Yuni... I have a favour..." Slowly, the brunet let go, however Yuni didn't want to but she was too stunned to move... "Once you see Reborn and the others... when... when I'm not there anymore..."_

_Tsuna softly smiled, "Tell them..."_

_**I'm sorry...**_

It was finally gone. The strange feeling was finally gone. As well as the pain. The strange... _recollection_... had also disappeared, leaving nothing at its wake. She was now just kneeling right in front of the coffin while staring at it blankly.

Then... something unexpected happened...

Yuni suddenly felt something trickle down her cheeks. Thinking it was dirt, she tries to brush it off, only to realize it was... _tears_?

"What... is this?" She asked as she stared at her wet fingers. The tears won't stop as it kept running down, "How strange..."

"The two of you are just the same..."Reborn sighed, looking somewhat annoyed. He then puts a hand on Yuni's fluffy hat, "Trying to act all brave when you're actually scared."

"I feel nothing."

"I hear you..."Reborn said in sarcasm before smirking, "Are all sky wielders like this? You're eyes are just like his you know."

"..."

"We don't know what you are planning... but we trust you." Reborn firmly said before putting his hand down, "We'll always be here... for the both of you."

The sun was slowly rising, and its rays immediately gave light to the dark forest... as well as Yuni's dull eyes. The hitman turned to the sun and sighed, "My time's almost up. I better get going-"

He was interrupted as he felt a small hand grab his sleeve. He looked at Yuni, who in return stared right back at him. His eyes softened, and gently he knelt down and held the small petite body in his arms. He put one hand on the soft hair of the girl as her hat dropped to the ground at the sudden gesture.

"Your mother is really proud of you." He whispered before letting go of her, "Just make sure you don't end up like Dame-Tsuna."

Finally, the arcobaleno walked away while Yuni merely stood her ground and watch the other lift a hand before vanishing from view. She remained standing before looking at her hand that instinctively grabbed the sun arcobaleno.

Her emotionless eyes then travelled to the hat that innocently sat on the coffin.

**TIMESKIP**

_**Before the Choice Battle...**_

As if it were déjà vu, Yuni came back through the forest. Her deep blue eyes were now filled with familiar light as well as determination. She soon caught sight of a coffin being lit by the bright rays of the sun.

Her eyes softened as she saw the now empty coffin.

She then remembered the first time she arrived at that exact same place, "Reborn-ojiisama..." With careful hands she took out plain looking pacifiers from her robes and stared at them sadly.

"_Just make sure you don't end up like Dame-Tsuna."_

"I'm sorry..." She softly spoke before tucking them back in her robes, "It is my fate...-" Then she shook her head, "It is my _decision_. For your sake and Sawada-san's."

Her eyes then widen as she remembered something.

...

Suddenly, a flash of light from afar made her stand straight and turn to it with a frown, "It's beginning... Sawada-san and the others' are probably being transported to their battlefield." She turned back to the coffin and smiled softly.

_Sayonara..._

And with that she ran off, her robes fluttering right behind her... leaving an open coffin with a fedora sitting innocently inside it.

**_The End_**

* * *

I'm sorry if it's short! And if it turned out awful... I'm not good at having these characters as main characters, but at least I tried right? I hope you enjoyed it though! :)


End file.
